1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for determining a stage using a technology lifecycle, and more specifically, to an apparatus and method for determining a stage using a technology lifecycle, in which a feature set is created for each technology positioned in the technology lifecycle, and a common feature value of feature sets of technologies belonging to the same stage in the technology lifecycle is calculated. If a specific technology is inputted, an answer feature set is created for each stage, and a feature set is created for the specific technology. Then, a stage where the specific technology belongs to in the technology lifecycle is determined by comparing the feature set of the specific technology with the answer feature set.
2. Background of the Related Art
The world is moving to a knowledge-based industrial society in which knowledge and information dominate competitiveness of a country, and particularly, competitiveness in science and technologies of a country is recognized as a foundation of competitiveness of the country.
Therefore, many countries in the world are trying to draw and select core technologies and research subjects in advance and concentrate on research and development of the technologies so as to survive future competitions.
In this reason, the countries find out promising research themes that will lead future science and technologies of the countries and provide a technology lifecycle thereof.
However, conventionally, if a specific technology does not exist in the technology lifecycle, it is difficult to figure out a stage where the specific technology belongs to in the technology lifecycle.